Potter, James Evans, Lunatic?
by Hunny's Little Bun-Bun
Summary: Lily Evans is one of the most hottest, but craziest girls in the school of Hogwarts. This is how she got her name, Lunatic Evans...
1. Sobbing, spying, and revenge?

Potter, James… and Evans, Weirdo

**Potter, James… and Evans,Lunatic?**

**Chapter 1:Sobbing, spying, and… revenge?**

**/;'/;'/;'/;'/;'/;'/;'/;'/;'/;'/;'/;'/;'/;'/;'/;'/;'/;'/;'/;'/;'/;'/;'/;'/;'/;'/;'/;'/;'/;'/;'/;'/;'/;'/;'/;'/;'/;'/;'/;'/;'/;'/;'/;'/;'/;'/**

"yeah… Alice, you're my friend and all, but I don't think that I'm going to spy on your boyfriend to see if he's being loyal to you." Lily Evans told her best friend, Alice Marging. Alice glared at her friend. Lily gulped. "Why can't Elana do It?" She asked Alice.

"Elana's in the Hospital Wing. She broke her arm in Quidditch. Madame Pomfrey mended it in a jiffy," Lily raised her eyebrow at her friend's choice of words. "After I told her my plan, she said that her arm still hurt. I don't know why…" Alice said, thinking. Lily grimaced and vowed to get Elana back for putting her through this torture.

"I'm not doing it." Lily said stubbornly. Alice glared at her, advancing.

"Oh yes you are…"

--

"He's talking to the Marauders, Alice. Alice? Are you listening?" Lily asked in a charmed ear piece. Lily's stomach grumbled. Alice hadn't let her eat breakfast. "Alice! ALICE!"

With Alice

"Mmm! These pancakes are the best! God! I can't eat in peace with this goddamn thing in my ear!" Alice complained as she threw it out of her ear, not looking to see where it went. She then reached for a Treacle Tart from a house-elf in the kitchens.

Back with Lily

"ALICE! YOU BETTER RESPOND IN THIS EARPIECE OR I WILL KICK YOUR-" Lily got cut off as five sets of eyes stared at her from behind the statue she hiding behind. Lily smiled at them and chuckled nervously. "Hello! I was just talking to Alice!" She said, brightly. Frank raised an eyebrow.

"I don't see alice anywhere…" He told her, looking around.

"I meant my imaginary friend, Alice!" She turned to the air beside her. "Right Alice? Right!" She grinned at them. They just looked at her like she was crazy, which she probably was giving the impression of. "Well… I best be on my way! Toodles!" She said, waving her fingers and dashing off quickly. Her stomach grumbled again and she ran towards the kitchens…

--

"Who was that?" James Potter asked Frank Longbottom.

"Thay was my girlfriend's best friend. Lunatic Evans. You've heard of her, haven't you?" Frank asked them. They suddenly got it.

"Oh! I heard of her, I just never thought that she'd be so hot," James said. The rest of the Marauders agreed.

"She was atleast a nine and a half!" Sirius said. "But sadly, I see what everyone was talking about when they call her lunatic," Sirius said, and they all chuckled.

--

Lily ran into the Portrait, banging her head. She rubbed it, muttering to herself. She tickled the Pear and walked into the kitchens.

"ALICE PRONSAGO MARGING, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Lily asked, angrily. Alice looked up at her calmly, her face stuffed with a Treacle Tart.

"I got hungry! Want some?" alice asked, holding out some food. Lily glared at her but took the food.

--

Elana walked out of the Hospital Wing and smiled. There were times when she was glad that Madame pomfrey was a patient Freak. She walked down the Hall smiling at everyone, looking for her friends. She found them walking down the next Hall. She grinned. Lily stared and Alice grinned back.

"Do you _know _what I have gone through today? But now you're gonna pay! _Petrificus Totalus!_" Lily screeched. Elana's eyes were wide while Lily grinned wickedly at her. "_Mobilicorpus!_" Elana's stiff body was lifted into the air while Lily walked to the Gryffindor Common Room, getting stares and whispers as she did so.

--

"Hey, look! It's Lunatic Evans!" Sirius called to his best friends as she walked in.

"Who's she dragging?" Remus asked, curiously. Alice rushed in quickly.

"LILY! Put Elana down!" The boys all looked at each other.

"Do we know an Elana?" Sirius asked them. James nodded.

"She's in our Year. Elana Coppers. Beauty Freak." James shuddered.

--

"Don't you just _love _all your make-up?" Lily asked Elana. Elana just stared at her, her eyes widened with horror. "What would happen if I were to drop… your eyeshadow out the window?" Lily mock asked curiously. A tear slid down Elana's face. Lily took her Eye Shadow and held it out of the window. Elana breathed heavier. Lily dropped the Eye Shadow. Elana screamed and somehow got out of the Body Bind Curse. (Just like how the Silencing Spells didn't work on Hogwarts in the seventh Book)

"LILY EVANS, HOW DARE YOU!!"

--

The Common Room emptied quickly.

"Did you hear someone scream Lunatic Evans' name?" Peter asked. Lily suddenly ran from the Girls' Dorm, into the Common Room where the Four boys sat.

"THAT WAS MY _MAKE-UP_, YOU TWIT!" Lily glared at her and pulled out her wand.

" HOW CAN YOU CALL _ME_ THE TWIT!? I AM HAVING THE WORST DAY EVER, AND YOU'RE JUST MAKING IT WORSE!" Lily screamed at Elana who snorted.

" How so?" She asked. Lily's glare narrowed and Elana started walking backwards as Lily walked forwards.

"I tripped and fell down the stairs this morning, those four idiots over there found me yelling into a charmed earpiece that Alice took out because she was eating in the kitchens! Alice didn't let me have breakfast, you got off free, Filch was mopping the floor and I slipped and fell, and the reason of all of this, Alice made me spy on her boyfriend!"

" Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Elana mumbled sheepishly.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear you calling us idiots." James said politely, but flinched back once he saw her glare.

"And.. your point is…?" Lily asked him, waving her wand absent mindedly. James puffed his chest out.

"We, my fair lady, are The Marauders! We are no idiots, we ar-" Lily rolled her eyes and cut off James' touching Speech.

"Oh, sorry, I meant _three _idiots. Hello, Remus." Lily greeted him, adding a smile. He smiled back politely.

"Hello, Lily." He said back, politely. Sirius looked at them.

"How do you know each other?"

"The Badge's don't lie." The said in unision. Sirius' eyes widened.

"Lunatic Evans gotta Prefect Badge?!" Lily glared at him, then chose some well chosen words.

"Ya know, Sirius, I didn't think the Common Room knew that you were Snape's Brother!" Lily said brightly. His friends looked at him in horror. Peter started screaming and running around the Common room with his hands in the air. James fell off his seat and Peter tripped over him, stopping his screaming for only a moment, until he got up and started running and screaming again, only to fall over James who was still staring at Sirius in horror.

"Damnit, Pete! Shut the hell up!" Peter did as he was told. Sirius touched his face to feel a hooked nose. Getting where this was going, he quickly touched his hair, which made his hands oily. He screamed like a girl and ran u the Boys Dorms.

--

Lily walked to Professor Binns class with Alice and Elana on her sides.The Marauders walked around the corner, and Sirius took off screaming in the opposite direction again. Lily shrugged and walked into the classroom. A couple minutes later, the Marauders returned with a shaking Sirius and Professor Binns floated through the chalkboard and began to read.

"So, like, on our Hogsmeade weekend and get you some more make-up and then we need to get some robes…" Lily groaned and put her head in her hands, prepared for a make up lesson…

--

"I' mthinking that Amos Diggory's gonna ask me to go… I don't know what I'll wear… I want mine to be the best so I think I'm gonna try on all the dress robes in Hogsmeade! It'll be so much fun!" Elana droned on. Lily and Alice hit their heads repeatedly on the desk.

_Thump… thump… thump… thump… thump…_

Alice gave Lily an apologetic smile, before falling out of her chair, unconscious. Lily kept banging her head.

40 Minutes Later…

Alice was still slumped on the floor, unconscious and Lily was still beating her head until Professor Binns annouced class dismissed. Alice shot off the ground, and Lily scrambled out of her seat. When they reached the door Lily pushed Alice out of the way, but Alice grabbed Lily's robe and pulled her back.

"Hey, you guys! I'm not done yet!" Elana called from her seat. Lily and Alice looked at each other and both tried to run through the doorway getting a little bit stuck, but pushing though the door in a couple of seconds. They stood up from wher the fell and looked at each other. They started walking down the halls fastly, but Elana wasn't on the Quidditch team for nothing, she ran up to them, continuing her conversation about Hogsmeade.

Lily looked at Alice and hugged her, sobbing into her robes. It only took Alice a couple of seconds to join her. Everyone in the hall looked at them, confused. The Marauders the most.

* * *

**Thanks peoples! And when I wrote like how Voldemort's Silencing Spells didn't work on Hogwarts, it was from the book, DH. Here's the Paragraph for ya!**

"_**I'll join you when hell freezes over," said Neville. "Dumbledore's Army!" he shouted, and there was an answering cheer from the crowd, whom Voldemort's Silencing Charms seemed unable to hold.**_

_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows; Page 731**_

**They're all in their fifth year and the school knows Lily as Lunatic Evans because she's always doing crazy things. She doesn't care much for the Marauders and she's one of the most hottest girls in Hogwarts, and she knows it. She isn't the one to like make up and will never wear it. And if her friend, Elana, did try to put make up on Lily, we would be organizing her funeral. Alice and Elana are her best friends and they can get her into all kinds of trouble, and are the only ones that Lily would do anything wacky for. Lily is outgoing and exceeds in everything she does, but then again, she does something perfectly loony, when she could've done something else and have gotten better results. But what goes around, comes around, and when Lily **_**isn't **_**doing anything crazy, it's the Marauders or her friends. You can usually count on Lily to be modest and tell the truth… occasionally. Though he Marauders don't notice it, they slowly find themselves interested in Lily's Lunatic actions and want to find reasons. She's top in the grade, but is **_**totally**_** crazy. What they don't know is that she's contagious. If you spend too much time around her, you go mental!**

**Don't't forget to **

**R**

_**E**_

V

**I**

_E_

_**W**_

_**Sincerely, ZanessaandJalysaidwhat!**_


	2. untitled

Potter, James… Evans, Lunatic

**Potter, James… Evans, Lunatic?**

**Chapter 2:**

**././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.././././././././././../././.././././**

"Prongs, we're betting that you wouldn't be able to spend a day with Lunatic Evans." Sirius told his best friend.

"I bet that I could! She'll probably be drroling all over me anyway." Remus snorted into the the Magazine that he was reading. "What? You thikn I won't be able to do it?" James asked his so-called friends angrily.

"It's not that, but if you think that she's going to be all over you, then you're wrong. Just two days ago she called you an idiot!" Remus said, laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha. Shut up, Moony." James said moodily, tossing a pillow at his friend.

--

"Have you ever seen such a beautiful day?" Alice said dreamily, looking out the window, a breeze ruffling her hair. Lily rolled her eyes and got dressed.

"Alice, you _do_ know that you say that everyday, right?" Lily asked her friend, uncertainly. Alice shrugged.

"I say it because everyday is beautiful in its own way," Alice said, sticking her head out of the window. Lily sighed, knowing that Alice was right.

"Hey Girls! Lets go down to breakfast, now." Elana said, impatiently. They walked down the stairs. (I never gave a character Profile)

Elana had naturally blonde her that went a couple inches past her shoulder with light blue eyes. You could rarely see her without a smile on her face, the happy little punk! She was 5'5, and curvy, but not really curvy, just A bit past average.

Alice had light brown hair that went to the middle of her back, and soft brown eyes that men could drown in. She thought a lot, and was slightly taller than her two friends, she was 5'7, while her friends were 5'5. When she thinks really hard, she would wrinkle her nose in thought. She had average curves.

Lily had dark red hair that went to her waist, and curled at the bottom naturally, with piercing Emerald eyes that boys couldn't seem to look away from. She bit her lip too much, and was an average 5'5. She had really pale skin, that seemed to make her hair shine. She hated make up, and had curves that other girls would kill for. I think it's safe to say that Lily was one of the most hottest girls in Hogwarts.

--

"Will you pass me the butter?"

"Why? You know the spell!"

"Don't make me lose my temper, Sirius. Pass me the damn butter!"

"Fine! No need to get grouchy about it!"

--

"Where's my wand?"

"How should I know?"

"All I did was ask a question! No need to get snappy about it."

"Will you two shut up? I think it was on your drawer."

"Will you go get it for me, Elana?"

"Do I look like I'm going to run up to the Girl's Dorm, getting sweaty armpits for you?No. You know the spell."

"Jeez. Fine!"

--

"Look here she comes, Prongs!" Sirius whispered. "Maybe you can tell us why she's mental."

"Shut up, Sirius." Peter snickered. "You too, Pete." James got up from his seat and started walking towards the two girls.

"Hello, Ladies. May I ask where your friend is?" James asked them, politely. They giggled.

"She's out there getting her wand. I'll go tell her you want her." Alice replied.

"Who wants me?" Lily asked, walking into the Great Hall. Everyone looked at her, as usual. She flipped her hair off of her shoulder.

"Hello. Would you like to sit with my friends and I today?" James asked her. The girls in the Hall glared at her, but they knew deep inside, that they were the perfect match. Hot girl with hot guy. Lily frowned at him ,but followed him to his spot. Sirius grinned at them, dazzling Elana and all the other girls in the Hall momentarily.

"So nice of you to sit with us." Sirius said, charmingly. Lily narrowed her eyes at him.

"Cut the crap, Black. Why the hell are we sitting with you?" She asked, in a bored voice. They frowned and Remus thought it better to tell the truth.

"Well, we were wondering how you three would spend a normal day. So go on, ignore us." Lily looked at her friends and shrugged. Automatically they started bickering.

"I swear to god, you two are the laziest prats in the world!"

"It's not my fault I don't have amnesia!"

"You wouldn't go get my broom for me when I asked you!"

"I was locked in a classroom, idiot!"

"Oh yeah! Well… sweating doesn't appeal to me!"

"Really? Well I'm not so happy about it either!"

"You guys are such whiners!"

"Look who's talking! When you saw Frank talking to Michelle you complained to me the whole day until I ran into a wall!"

"That was different!"

"How so?"

"Shut up, Lily."

"Yeah, shut up Lily."

"Would you like a repeat of yesterday?"

"Yeah, would you?"

"Shut it, Alice! Isn't that Frank laughing with Darnelle?"

"Where?"

"Over there!"

"I'm gonna kick his lazy-"

"Language!"

"You're one to talk, Lily!"

"Hey! No fair! It just… slips out?"

"Right…"

"You're no exception!"

"Where'd Alice go?"

"Where _did _she go?"

"Oh, there she is! Behind the statue!"

"What's she saying?"

"Did she just charm Darnelle's hair to turn into worms, like Madooie?"

"Like _Madussa_, and it's snakes, not _worms_."

"Well, how the hell am I supposed to know?"

"I never said you had to!"

"Yes, but you _implied_ it."

"You sound real stupid, especially with the quotes."

"I'll show you!"

"What're you doing?"

"…"

"Are you giving me the cold shoulder?"

"…"

"There's only one way to solve the cold shoulder."

"…"

"I'm gonna do it, ya know."

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"well, I best be going, take care!"

"That son of a b-"

--

"Did Lily just smash a bowl of porridge into her best friend's face, and then take off running?" Peter asked, slowly, still processing the memory.

"Yes, I believe she did." Sirius said, trying to stifle his laugh, with the rest of the Marauders. They heard a scream from outside the hall, and they burst out laughing.

"They argue so much, and over the dumbest things!" Remus said.

"I know! Okay… who took my bacon?"

--

"You idiot! You shortened my skirt, like, 5 inches!" Lily screeched. (Their skirts usually go to their knees)

"I didn't mean to! I was trying to get your hair, and then you turned around! It's not going to lengthen until the end of the day." Elana told her friend, who was trying to make her skirt longer. Just then John Parker walked out of the Great Hall.

"Lookin' good, Evans." He said. Lily blushed as he winked at her. After he left, Lily turned to her friend.

"What you _done_?" She asked her friend, shaking her head sadly. "I already get enough attention, but this is too much!"

"hey Lil- Whoa! What happened to your skirt!?" Alice asked.

"See even somebody like _Alice _can notice it!" Lily complained.

"of course I can- hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Alice said, looking hurt.

--

Whispers filled the Great Hall, minutes after Lily left.

"Did you hear? Lunatic Evans asked Alice Marging to shorten her skirt, and Elana Coppers laughed at her, Somehow reached the Marauders.

"Do you believe that crap, Mr. Moony?" James asked Remus. Remus looked thoughtful.

"No. I believe that while Lily was running away, Elana tried to shorten her hair, or robes, or legs, but somehow got her skirt, and now Lily can't change it back." Remus replied smartly.

"Good answer we'll have to question them about it later."

--

"Hey baby! What's your name?"

"How you doin'?"

"Can I come over tonight?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Whoo you're hot!"

Comments like these filled Lily's hall as she walked to Charms. Lily glared at Elana.

--

The Marauders rushed into the Charms classroom, making it right after Lily and her friends. James' eyes widened as he checked out Lily, along with Sirius and Peter. Even Remus was looking at her. They took a behind her.

"Ow!"

"What now, Elana?"

"These shoes are killing me!"

"Then summon better ones!"

"Are you crazy?! These are my cutest shoes in my closet!"

"You're point is…?"

"You need some fashion sense, Lily!"

"I have some!"

"No, what you have is curves," The boys all looked at each other with a look that said duh. "long red hair, and a short skirt."

"Thanks to you." They heard Lily mumble.

"I already said that I was aiming for your hair, but you turned around!" Remus smiled triumphantly. James nudged his friends and then leaned towards Lily.

"Hello, Evans!" He said, grinning. Lily tensed.

"Ya know, you're getting really annoying, so I hope you won't get ma if I tell to stay the hell away from or I will kick your arse." She said, politley. James looked scandalized. His friends howled with laughter. James had never been asked to 'stay the hell away' from someone, especially by a girl.

"Why?" he asked her, his pride wounded.

"Because, do you think I don't know what they call me? Anyone who gets close to me, goes wacky." She said. Alice leaned over towards him and whispered loudly,

"And that's the truth. I'm living evidence." She glared at Lily.

"You could've stopped hanging out with me, but you didn't. Not my fault."

Alice sat back down in her chair, slumping.

**Another chapter gone by! I've gotta get some sleep right now, so I'm sorry that this chapter's kinda short. I've been meaning to ask someone,**

"**Which book is better? Harry Potter, or Twilight?"**

**Thanks!**

_**Sincerely, ZanessaandJalysaidwhat**_


	3. La La Day

**Potter, James… and Evans, Weirdo**

**Chapter 3: La La La Day!**

'La la la la ! La ! La ! La, la, la, la, LAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Elana sang.

"SHUT UP!" Lily yelled from her bed. Elana sniffed.

"It just goes ot show how much you know about talent!" She cried at Lily.

"I know enough to know that you don't have any," Lily muttered loud enough for her to hear.

"Will you guys shut up?! I'm trying to see if I can hear Frank in his Dormitory!" Alice complained, holding another charmed earpiece.

"Have you ever thought that you don't trust Frank enough?" Lily asked timidly. Alice waved her away.

"Of course I trust him- IS THAT A GIRL'S VOICE?!!?" Alice screeched. "Whoo… that's just Peter's." she sighed, relieved.

"Yeah, you're _so _not over protective," murmured Elana.

"Thank you," Alice said ,not catching the sarcasm. Elana and Lily snickered but Alice didn't pay any attention.

"Hi, guys! How are you? I saw you and the Marauders yesterday, and I, like, can't believe he talked to you! That's, like, so cool! So, what did he say? Did he, like, say anything about me? I hope they did! That'd be, like, so awesome!" Brianna babbled on so fast that she didn't even notice the girls leaving.

---

"La la la la la!" Sirius Black sang. James walked up to him and slapped him on the back of his head.

"Ow! You ruined my singing! I can't remember what line I was on!" Sirius complained.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me!" Remus said, staring at Sirius. "Sirius, you were only singing one word!" Remus said.

"I know! I forgot what word it was!" Sirius whined. James and Remus stared at him. "What day is it today?" he asked. James opened his mouth to answer when Sirius suddenly lifted his arms up, smacking James accidentally in the progress, and grinned. "I remember! It's La La Day! La la la la la la la la …" Sirius trailed off singing, walking out of the dormitories.

"I'm going to kill him one day," James swore, rubbing under his chin and cheek. Remus chuckled.

"I don't blame you… I don't blame you at all," Remus said, patting James' back before walking out.

***

"La la la la la la!" Elana sang. Lily covered her ears. Soon Elana was joined by Sirius Black who was skipping down to the stairs.

"La la la la la la!" he sang. They looked at each other and grinned.

"It's LA LA DAY!" They sang together, sounding and acting oddly like Spongebob. They skipped out together.

"What the hell was that about?" Lily whispered to Alice.

"Huh?" Alice asked, listening to her earpiece.

///

"Mr. Black and Miss Coppers! What are you singing about?!" McGonagall demanded angrily.

"It's LA LA-"

"That's ENOUGH! A detention, the both of you! Stay behind after class to talk to me about you're punishments," McGonagall ordered them, her nostrils flaring. The two students nodded.

---

"So… what were you saying about La La Day?" Lily asked the two who were sulking after leaving.

"That I'm never celebrating La La Day ever again," Elana and Sirius said in unision. Sirius wouldn't've minded the Detention if it wasn't with McGonagall. There was no way that he could get out of it.

"It's okay… we will lock you out for annoying us, but we'll make you a bed in the Common Room. Tootles!" Lily said cheerfully, skipping into DADA before they could attack her.

***

"OH! Look at this! My mom sent me a T.V.!" Lily exclaimed after dinner in the Gryffindor common Room. "We're having a sleepover! A muggle style one!" Lily said to Alice.

"We are?!" James said, just as excited. "I can't wait!" He exclaimed, running to his dorm to get his stuff. Alice and Lily looked at each other and shrugged.

///

"This is gonna be so much fun!" James squealed.

"Are you gay?" Lily asked. Remus, Alice, and Peter burst out in laughter.

"No! I'll prove it. You wanna go out?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with… butterbeer on top?"

"You mean a cherry, and no."

"Why?"

"Because you're the most retarded, stuck up, obnoxious git I've ever met."

"I didn't understand a word you said, so why?"

"No."

"C'mon! I'll be on my best behavior."

"Really?"

"No. Please?"

"No."

"Fine. I will be on my best behavior. Please?"

"Maybe."

"Really?"

"Maybe."

"Which one is it? Yes or no?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe isn't an answer."

"Maybe."

"Wait, do you mean maybe might not be an answer, or are you saying that you might or might not go on a date with me?"

"Who knows."

"Oh! This is just great! A new answer! Right?"

"Who knows."

"I'm getting annoyed. Are you gonna stop soon?"

"Who knows."

"You do."

"Who knows."

"AGHHHH! Can we do something else?"

"Sure."

"Thanks!"

"Sure."

"Oh my god… you're never gonna stop are you. I would like you to stop please."

"Sure."

"Let me do it!"

"It's not gonna work, if it didn't work for me, why would it work for you?"

"Lily, will you stop?"

"Okay. What do we do now?"

"Why'd you stop?"

"Stop what?"

"Stop talking!"

"But I'm still talking!"

"You know what I mean!"

"Mean what?"

"Don't you 'mean what' me!"

"Potter, what are you talking about?"

"Since when are we on last name terms?"

"Since now!"

"Fine, Evans. Ooh! I like it! It has the ring to it, doesn't it?'

"Yeah. I like it too, Potter."

"Evans, Evans, Evans, Evans!"

"Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter!"

"Evans!"

"Potter!"

"Evans!"

"Potter!"

"Marging!"

"Huh?"

"What? I want my name in there, too."

"Lupin!"

"Potter!"

"Evans!"

"P-P-Pettigr-grew!"

"Marging!"

"Black!"

"Was that Sirius, I mean _Black._"

"And Coppers!"

"Hey, Coppers!"

"Hey, Lupin!"

"Hey, Potter!"

"Hey, Evans!"

"Hey, Pettigrew!"

"H-h-hey, M-mar-g-ging!"

"Hey, Black!"

"Why are we doing this, Evans!?"

"I don't know, Potter!"

"It's awfully refreshing!"

"Why are we talking like this, Coppers!?"

"I don't know, but could someone let me in?!"

"Sure, Black!"

"We should stop!"

"I agree!"

"Yeah!"

"Lets stop!"

"Right… now!"

"Took you long enough."


End file.
